Iberiancest  A lovers night
by Stupitaly
Summary: SPAIN and PORTUGAL act like lovers but they arn't according to PORTUGAL how will this end up?


"A-Ahn~" A soft moan could be heard. Spain smirked a little and pressed his lips on the others lips. The other male was no one else but his oldest brother, Portugal. Portugal returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other. He moaned a bit louder and the bed started creaking. Spain groaned as his brothers nails dugs into the skin of his back. "E-Easy with the nails..." The Portuguese man his fingers relaxed and his brother was able to catch up his pace again making him moan and moan and moan.

The two let out a loud moan at the same time and Spain fell panting onto the other. "D-Don't tell anyone about t-this..." Spain chuckled and looked up. "Did I ever tell about us?" That got him pushed off. "There's no us damned!" Portugal growled. "We're just getting a better bound that is all this means!" Spain pouted. "But brother doesn't it mean any more to you? We do this quite a lot lately and you don't hit me that much anymore in public~!" He smiled brightly but he got hit by a pillow in the back of the head. Spain pouted and laid down beside him. "Fine then nothing is happening between us..."

He pulled the sheets up higher and curled up into a ball. His brother turned his back to him and turned of the lights. Spain closed his eyes. He hated how his brother acted towards him... He actually did have more then brotherly feelings for his older brother but Portugal himself didn't seem to accept any of this. They had done it multiply times and sometimes when they were alone they would make out for hours... Antonio felt almost used by his brother.

"B-Brother?" Spain asked a bit nervous. A growl was the only sound Portugal made, he didn't even bother to look up and look the other into the eyes. "D-Do you only use me? F-For you know what kind of stuff..." He sat up a little but his brother remained silent. "P-Portugal? Are you s-sleeping?" The Portuguese man shook his head. "I'm not using you, idiot... Asking questions like that make people call you an idiot you know?" He said on a much calmer voice then he normally would.

He turned around and facing his younger brother and flicked the light back on. He was a bit startled as he saw that some tears were rolling over his tanned cheeks. Portugal carefully rubbed the tears of Spain his face. "Common don't cry your a guy... Not some overemotional girl." He grinned a bit which seemed to be quite rare for him. Spain looked up at his brother and smiled a bit. "S-Sorry brother... I won't cry anymore!" He rubbed the remaining tears of his face and had that typical smile of his on his face again. "But brother... Do you really not feel a thing when we kiss? Or do it?" Blushes raised on his cheeks and he looked a bit shyly. Portugal sighed and leaned in, kissing the other male. "Maybe I act a little to harsh to you sometimes, Spain..." He ran his fingers threw his hair. Spain didn't seem to get it and looked confused up at Portugal. "W-What do you mean?" He shivered when he felt his brothers cold fingers run threw his hair. "Want me to draw it out for you!" Spain hesitated but said it anyway. "T-That would be nice..." Portugal face palmed himself and smacked his brother once again with a pillow. This time it made Spain laugh. "You know I don't get much about emotions and that stuff!" Portugal sighed. "Do I goddamn look like I'd be good with that stuff..." In a fast move Spain flipped the Portuguese over so he was hanging above him. "Does brother Portugal like me? More then a brother?" He tilted his head a little and soon brightly smiled as he saw faint pink blushes on the others cheeks. "I just told you I'm bad with this stuff you moron!" Spain had to think for a short second. "Then speak to me this way..." He leaned down and passionately kissed Portugal on the lips. The kiss was returned and Spain felt two arms being wrapped around his neck.

Every time their lips would part they both made soft sounds of disapproval as neither of the two wanted to break the kiss. Spain softly liked the others lips, asking for entrance. Portugal understood the hint and parted his lips so that he could invade his mouth. Spain immediately invaded his brothers mouth and trailed his tongue across his teeth and found eventually his tongue. Portugal moaned softly into the kiss and pulled Spain closer to his body. The two kissed for hours. They fell back onto the bed and were completely exhausted. Spain smirked. "Wanna do it once more, brother?" Portugal laughed softly and nodded. Spain rolled on top of Portugal and flicked off the light once more.

The neighbors didn't had a very silent night since they could hear moans and a bed cracking with every movement the two brother made. They didn't do it just once... They ended up doing it trice...

A couple of weeks later Portugal came to Spain's house again and let himself in. "How the hell did you make me pregnant you idiot?"


End file.
